Frozen Heat
by bamsaidthefandom
Summary: Castle and Beckett have been together for two years now. what happens during the signing for Castles new book 'Frozen Heat' just some cute castle stuff to keep you happy until the 25th hope you like it, it is my first fanfic so please R


**Castle Fan fiction:**

The place was full to the brim, it seemed that everyone had come to get Richard Castle's very new book 'Frozen Heat.' The crowds filled the small book store as they waited for the man himself to arrive, even though the signing did not start for another half hour. The chatter of the crowd was defining as they all anticipated what would happen in the latest installment of the wonderful adventures of Nikki Heat.

~oOoOoOo~

Richard Castle sat in the back room of the bookstore, strung together with nerves. He didn't know why. It was probably just that it had taken him so long to write this new book. His publisher had been going at him for ages to finish the novel; it had taken him year just to get the rough draft out for proof reading. His thought drifted to Kate, it had been two years since she was thrown off a roof, two years since he watched Alexis graduate and move off to college. He hoped that Kate could make it today; he knew that they were working on a big case at the moment but she promised she would come down for the book signing. Castle played with the small box in his hands, giving him something to do. _'Was he really going to do this'_ he thought, _'was it to soon? They had only really been together to two years, what if she didn't want to have that kind of commitment at the moment, what if she turned him down after everything.' _All this wasn't really helping him, he need to get up the courage to ask her, not put if off. His mind went back to last week, just before they finished the paperwork for a different case; something involing a mistress and a jelous wife, and he rememberd what he and the boys had talked about.

~oOoOoOo~

Castle sat in his usual seat beside Kate at her desk, watching her intently. He always loved the small turn down of her lips she has when she concentrates. She looked up into his blue eyes and caught him staring and I smile tugged at her lips. "I am going to interrogate the suspect soon if you want to come?"  
Castle looked behind him t where the boys were motioning him to come to them. "No I will just stay here with the boys"  
"You sure? I thought you liked watching the interrogation"  
"I do," he replied, "But it's alright, you go on ahead." Castle added as he saw her expression. "Okay, see you later then." Kate stood up and ran her fingers over Castle shoulder as she walked to the interrogation room, she smile back at him as she went, and he returned her smile. As she had gone into the room Castle walked over to Ryan and Esposito, "What do you want?" Castle inquired. "Nothing much," started Ryan.  
"But we were wondering when you were going to tell us about this." Esposito finished pulling a small purple box out of his pocket. Castle tried to grab for it but it was moved out of his reach. "Come on man, you can't keep this from us, we have to look out for Beckett"  
"How did you get it?" Castle interrupted  
"Dude, we are detectives"  
"Yeah detectives, not ninjas, give it back!" it was still out of Castle reach and Esposito had it tightly in his hand. "When were you going to ask Beckett?" they continued. "Probably next week at the book signing, Kate already agreed to come"  
"Are you sure bro, you know what Beckett's like?" said Esposito.  
"You have to look after her you know, you ant hurt her" added Ryan.  
"It's alright, I love Kate, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I promise."  
"That's all we wanted to hear," Esposito smiled, "so what does it look like?" he said and opened the small box. Inside lay a delicate silver ring with the engraving 'KB' on it. When Ryan picked it up between his fingers the light caught it and the silver seemed to have a faint purple mixed into the perfect silver. "Wow it beautiful, you know purple is Beckett's colour?"  
"Yeah, that why I chose it, it just reminded me so much of her." Castle stated. Esposito suddenly grabbed the ring and put it gently in the box and gave the box to Castle, who slid it into his pocket. "Hey Beckett," Ryan said quickly, "**Get** anything from the suspect?" Kate looked at them suspiciously then dismissed it. "He basically admitted to the murder so we are locking him up now, Castle do you want to come for a coffee?"  
"Um, no I need to get back home, Alexis is coming for the weekend, but it will be back tomorrow to help with all the paperwork."  
"Promise?" Kate sounded skeptical. She still wasn't living with Castle, but she would have liked to see Alexis, or at least grab a coffee with Rick, just to be with him. It was terrifying much she missed him now that they were together.  
"Promise." Castle called back as he walked towards the elevator. And Kate got one last look at him before he disappeared behind the doors.

~oOoOoOo~

The clock struck 12:30 and Richard Castle stood up and walked towards the crowd in the book store. His ears were met with thousands of screams from his devoted fans, but it was long past him to pick up a one night stand. For another hour he sat at the small desk and signed all the books, pictures, and body parts put in front of him. He hardly paid any attention though as his mind was elsewhere, he kept wondering if Kate would show and if he was game enough to ask her. God, all he could think about was the wonderful Kate Beckett.  
It started to get late, it was nearly 2 and the signing was nearly over, even though there were still hundreds of people in the line and around the store. He started to think Kate would not come, when all of a sudden he saw her enter the small store. Kate was beautiful, not like she wasn't beautiful all the time, but she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a short black dress that hugged her figure and made her legs look a mile long. Her hair hung in curls, framing her face. She picked up the 'Frozen Heat' book before she caught Rick staring at her and she cast him a seductive smile. When it was ten past 2 the signing finished and Castle detached himself from the fans and walked towards Kate.  
"Hello darling." Castle said with a smile  
"Hey yourself, having fun?" Beckett asked  
"Tired, but a lot better now that you are here." Kate smiled and leaned forward. Castle met her halfway, their lips meeting in a fiery passion and thy stayed like that of a minute or two before Castle broke apart and practically pulled her into the center of the store. "Castle. What are you doing? Let me go." Castle kept pulling her to the center and then asked "You love me right?"  
"Always" she replied, her voice filled with love.  
"Good, promise not to hate me?" Kate gave him a stern look, mocking  
"I can't promise that." Castle ignored her comment and seemed focused on his hands. Kate immediately got concerned "what is it?"  
"Something important" she muttered, then in a clearer voice, "Kate Beckett…" he got down on one knee and at the same time pulled the small purple box out of his pocket, "…will you marry me?" Kate froze for a second a million feeling and thought running through her head, she loved this man so much and wanted to be with him forever. She realized that she was taking too long to answer an the smile that had been stuck on his face was slowly disappearing. Everyone was watching now as she muttered the word that would change her life. "Yes!" Kate said with so much enthusiasm, "yes" she repeated again as Castle slipped the ring on her ringer and kissed her passionately. "I love you" she whispered into his ear. Everyone was cheering but he heard her perfectly. "Always"


End file.
